The Lost Wanderer
by The Ultimate Impulse
Summary: An ex-delinquent teen takes the place of Jack Cooper as the Pilot of BT. At the destruction of the Arc, he takes a hit knocking him away from the evac ship. Luckily enough he survived and has now landed in Remnant, but he is not alone. Enemies and allies, new and old, will surface as our Pilot follows the meaning of his name.
1. Prologue: The Arc Device

**Hey guys! This is my story that I use to refocus on my other stories, so don't expect a set schedule or monthly updates like my other story(s). However this is an idea I got from Sampsoon, or rather, his story Fall into Remnant.**

 **Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Pilot Avard Dodgers Log:

Ever since I got temporarily assigned as a Pilot, things have been getting weird: shortcuts through murder factories, redefining the term 'shortcut,' me (a Greenhorn Pilot) taking down numerous experienced Pilots, and even surpassing their achievements. Then, I got officially assigned as a Pilot and things got worse. During a battle, things just about hit rock bottom.

BT and I are captured. I think my luck is about out.

 **\- PREPARE FOR TITANFALL -**

I groan as I come back into consciousness. Viper really smacked me around that last fight. I can hear Blisk and General Muff (Sorry best insult I can come up with a possible concussion). I hear Blisk call General Retardo a useless naff and do my best to try not to burst out laughing. Huh, I do have a concussion. I will revive Viper, remove his robo arms, and repeatedly bash his face in with them.

"Oi, Titan! Your going to open up and give me what I want!" The Brit(?) says to BT, while I attempt to check myself to see what I have. Unfortunately, I can't really move. So, I have no clue.

"Voice command… not recognized." BT says almost shamefully. He even lowers his "head" in shame.

"Let me rip it out of him." Slone says angrily. As Blisk looks at me.

'Oh shit.' I think.

Blick walks towards me as he says, "We can't risk it. The Ark is unstable." He crouches in front of me and stares for a couple of seconds before talking to me, "Listen Hero, you have what is mine and I want it back. Go on- tell your Titan to open up." He points my knife at my helmeted face. I stay quiet, thinking about what to say.

He stands up and asks, "Still trying to be a hero, eh?" 'No, I'm trying to think of a good one liner.' "I have a lot of dosh riding on this contract my friend. So, tell your Titan, if he doesn't open up… I will shoot you in the head." He says pulling my Wingman and pointing it at my helmet covered skull.

"Pilot in jeopardy." BT states. "Ocular systems… marginal. Cannot visually acquire Pilot."

Blisk walks over to BT while telling the soldier standing near me to stand me up. When the soldiers grab me I blurt out, "At least buy me dinner first."

To which I got a punch to the gut. I mutter, "Please sir. Can I have some more." Earning another punch. Slone is now looking at me like an am crazy and Blisk looks like he is starting to respect me. Huh, does this happen often when people get concussions?

"Do You see him now? Right here! RIGHT HERE! See 'im now?" Blisk yells at BT after he gets his head back into the game.

"Functions… compromised by… severe crash damage." BT says his head hanging even lower. If I didn't know any better I would think he was a bit ashamed.

"I don't care how broken you are!" Blisk says, "I know deep down some things… Some things still work in there. Now open up – or I'm going to shoot your Pilot in the head. You still remember numbers, don't you? I am going to count to three."

I received a message from BT as Blisk was counting Simply saying: "Dodger, Trust me." As BT opened the cockpit. I closed my eyes from the Bright light.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Blisk asked. "That's the problem with teams. If you don't work together you die together." BT immediately swipes at Blisk who dives out of the way. The idiots who were holding me threw me back, instead of using me as a shield which I am thankful for, as they started to shoot at BT. I black out once BT shoots back.

When I come to, I see an Ion, Slone's personal one, ripping the Ark out of BT. Who desperately tries to get it back.

"Nice try, love. Say good night." Slone tells BT as she unloads her Splitter Rifle in to my friend.

I hear Blisk yell something about time running out or something before I pass out again. I wake up in the same room, but it's on fire. It's way too hot.

I look around the room. BT looks dead, the room is on fire, and I don't have any weapons; but on the bright side my head doesn't hurt as much now. Another bonus is that they didn't take the broken Time Gauntlet. I kept it in case we could fix it. Even if we can't fix it, it still looks cool.

"Dodger… Over here." BT says weakly. "Dodger… I can no longer uphold the mission… but you still can. Take the SERE kit…" he continues as he grabs his 'head.' "It's your best chance… for survival." He finished as he rips it off.

I pull out the pistol and the knife when the 'eye' part pops out. I take that as well remembering that the 'eye' part is the Vanguard titan class's Data core and tracking point. With this I will still have my best friend with me and possibly get a new body for him.

I use my knife on the door controls and start objective: Survive Evade Resist Escape.

I run through the buildings in a daze. The Smart pistol is hacks I tell you. HACKS! And I am not calling it that because I am jealous at its accuracy. I grabbed a Hemlock as soon as I saw an IMC soldier with them. I only have so much ammo for the Hacks Pistol.

Sarah Briggs said something about pulling another Titan's Data Core for me. I ask for them to throw something in for a concussion, but I'm not sure that had gotten through to them.

Once I got the go ahead I called for BT's new body. I looked at the Chassis. It was a matte black color with crimson highlights. My favorite color scheme. It also matched my shemagh. I walked up to it and placed BT's Core into the Monarch and I watch as it booted up.

BT looked at me and says "Hello. Avard." I back away as he stands.

"Nice to see you in one piece, man." I joke.

"Over twenty-five thousand, actually. BT-7274 online and ready for combat." He states.

He pulls out the new gun, opens, and continues, "It is time to complete our mission."

I run up the gun and jump into the cockpit. "ALRIGHT! And remind me once we're home to have you go through and learn all the possible slang and jokes I might use." I say as I look through the cockpit for anything that might help with my concussion. Sadly, I found nothing.

"Negative that would decrease the efficiency of my calculations." BT immediately shoots my idea down.

"Dodger," Sarah says through the radio. "I'm throwing everything I have at the IMC, but it's not going to be enough to stop the fold weapon!"

"OK, boss." I tell her. "Yo, BT, do we have any loadouts other than Legion?'

"Affirmative." BT says. "However, we do not have the necessary equipment needed for them."

"Meh. We'll take it from the titans standing in our way." I say as we head down the slope.

BT tramps through the Stalkers that stand in our way. They are just a minor annoyance in their small groups. However, the six Titans on the next hill are another story. Once they are in range I begin unloading my entire clip into them, drawing their attention.

Then I dash for cover behind a small drop off. I find the Ronin trying to sneak up on me. As a reward of sorts, I test out the shotgun-esque mod on the lucky Titan knocking it back a twenty to thirty yard and damaging it. I follow it up by pumping the rest of my clip into it's cockpit.

Once it's down, I throw the Predator cannon at a couple Reapers, knocking them into a nearby chasm. I quickly rearm BT with the Ronin's Leadwall and Broadsword.

Suddenly, I hear over the radio, "Firing danger close." And see that the Stockton's cannons were targeting the Titans that wanted to obliterate me. I dash away as the barrage came down on the Titans heavily damaging them. I dash at them and slash a surviving Tone in half.

"Sword Core ready." BT announces. I smile as I activate it. I slash up the rest of the heavily damaged Titans with ease. BT and I head on as I laugh at how easy that was.

"The Stockton just when dark." Sarah calls over the radio. "Give me a sitrep now!"

"Wasn't my fault." I say. "However, a laser cannon just fired not even a minute ago. Their Comms might have been hit." I, myself, doubt that, but there is still a possibility.

"This is Captain Landiger of the Rutlidge! The Stockton took a broadside! It's going down!" Damn, I hate being wrong.

BT and I continue for a bit listening to the radio silence before it someone else came through.

"Commander Briggs, this Is Gates of the 6-4. Are we late to the party?" I swear she's smirking while saying that.

"You're just in time, Gates." Boss lady says before asking. "How much juice do you have in the Malta?"

I come out to a platform with more Titans and Reapers.

"We got plenty to spare!" Gates says, definitely smirking now. "Don't worry Dodge. We got your back!"

Bear follows up announcing their attack. I blast, slash and send energy waves through the small army in front of me; while the 6-4 provide covering fire. After a couple of minutes, we manage to clear the ones outside the base.

"Good luck, Dodge. We'll cover you from out here." Gates says. "And if you live, you have a place with us."

"Thanks," I reply. "But you'll have to take that up with Commander Briggs."

I head to enter the base when a Scorch Titan walks out and starts blasting be with its Thermite Launcher. I phase behind it and slash it a couple of times. It turns and uses its flame core forcing me to flee. I shoot at it with my Leadwall, but he returns fire and I have to use sword block.

"BT, I'm going to dash up to it." I tell my partner. "They will probably think that we are going to Phase dash behind it. So, I will slash at their legs; while you shoot the cockpit."

"Pilot, that might not be the best option." BT says.

While dashing over to it I say, "Trust me." The Scorch turns slightly clearly expecting us to try to get behind it, but instead I slash through the left leg and BT blew the cockpit away. Leaving the burning wreckage, we crawl through a walkway turning the IMC dirtbags to bloody smears on the ground. We walk continue through the base, listening to General Naff telling the computer where to target.

Out of spite, I have BT step on the robotic cleaning crew. We walk down a ramp into the launching bay where Blisk an Slone are.

"Give me my Hemlock, Wingman, and the Ark back and nobody gets hurt." I yell through BT's speakers.

"I think our militia Pilot's trying to be a hero." Blisk tells Slone. "He's all yours. Keep the salvage."

"Thanks, Blisk." I tell him. "But all I want from her is my Hemlock."

"Your dead, Pilot." Slone yells at me as Blisk disappears, laughing. She fires her Splitter Rifle at me. BT takes a couple of hit before I manage to take cover. A Brute Titan fires at us. These things are almost at annoying as Reapers. I easily reduce him into scrap.

"Eat Laser Core, Bugger." Slone yells as a beam of red light flies at me. I maneuver BT behind a couple large crates and wait out the laser core. Once it stops, I dash out and start blasting Slone, but she phase dashes away somehow.

"Gotta say Pilot, this is more fun than I expected." She said through her speakers. "Get him lads."

A Tone and a Scorch enter from some side doors. I run from them too try to split them apart. Two v one isn't odds I like to fight.

"Sword Core online." BT announces.

Thankfully, the Tone hangs back as the Scorch charges me. I blast the Scorch in the cockpit while retreating and run around a corner. The Scorch turns the corner and eats my electric sword. It slashes right through him. I then charge his Tone friend sword blocking his shots, before giving him a similar treatment.

"OI!" Slone yells as she fires her laser. "You ain't walking away that easily."

'Shit,' I thought. 'Sword Core's out and were taking too much damage.' Luckily, I manage to get behind cover. I then fire at Slone from behind cover.

Unfortunately, I ran out of ammo at the same time as Slone's Laser Core ends. I judge our Titan's hulls are about equally damaged, but I am probably much crazier than she probably takes me for. I run from cover sword block her shots while I could. Once I could not longer block her shots, I throw Leadwall at her knocking her close to the edge. Sadly though, Leadwall fell over, but thanks to its sacrifice I was able to get close enough to melee Slone. I slash off the Ion's arms before ripping off its hatch. BT then kicks it off the edge before I could grab my Hemlock off Slone. I was going to let BT know my disapproval of that after we stopped the Fold Weapon.

"Fold Weapon priming sequence Complete." The PA claims as BT pulls on the hatch to the Ark.

'Shit, not enough time.' I think.

"Deploy the Ark."

A massive concussive blast sends BT and by extension me on to our backs. The blast also removed the three lower parts of BT's hatch. BT's also now garbling about something. On the remaining screen I see him try to figure out his protocols.

"Warning – Hostile Titan detected." BT garbles out. As Blisk's Legion steps out. The hatch on the legion opens and Blisk jumps out. I grab the wingman and point it at Blisk, but my hold on it is weak and he kicks it out of my hand; sending it to join the Leadwall.

"It's your lucky day, Hero. I'm not going to kill you." Blisk tells me. "I don't work for free. But… You don't get to kill me either." He chuckles as he pulls out a card with the Apex Predators symbol on it as well as my solid black, silenced Wingman. He drops them on to my chest. "Here. You earned these, Eh?"

My respect for him goes up a bit as I put my pistol where it belongs. I also kept the card. I will need a 'trophy' for this journey and not one that my comrades may give to me.

"Blisk, that Vanguard class Titan is still in there!"

"Not my problem Maurder." Blisk said before getting into his Titan. "Shoulda put it in my contract. Now, I got over people with money to see."

Blisk then walks out. Ignoring the useless naff's following questions.

"Dodger I nne need yru your assistance." BT garbles out and asks me to help guide him to the launcher.

BT and Sarah have a conversation about what we were now doing. I only caught blow it up and how will you make it. I may have another concussion. BT and I climb into the launching chamber and as we float up the conversation BT and Sarah said suddenly comes a bit clearer. BT and I were going to blow the arc up with BT reactor core, but that would mean that we wouldn't make it. Or at the very least BT.

"I'm not going anywhere, BT." I tell him already prepared to meet my maker.

"Copy that pilot." He says as the lights come down the Barrel of the cannon. Once the lights reach us we are launched out of the cannon.

Suddenly, BT says "Protocol three: protect the Pilot."

He then Rips me out of the cockpit. "BT what are you doing?" I ask

He looks like he's preparing a throw. "Trust me." He says before launching me.

"BT!" I scream as my last friend flies into the arc and explodes. "BT…" I cried.

"Dodger, we lost BT's signal. We're moving to the rally point." Sarah tells me. "I'm marking your HUD with the coordinates. The evac might be in midair. There's nothing to touch down on here."

"And if I'm flying through this shit show you better be there on time, kid." Barker adds.

"Move, Pilot!" I dash through the house sized debris. Wall running on vertical surfaces and sprinting across horizontal one. Many times, the piece that I was just on or was about to jump on was smashed into tiny pieces in a split second. Soon, I landed on a piece just outside of the evac point.

"Jump Pilot." Sarah yells. I run and jump as a ship swerves in front of me. I almost smile until I see a rock the size of my head fly at me. Then everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please check out my other story(s). I'm currently debating if I should make BT similar to Penny. You know, because unlike the other Titans you see or play as so I'll figure that out eventually. Anyway leave a comment and tell my whatcha think.**


	2. Chapter 1: We're Lost and Probably Screw

**Hey guys! What's up? Not much other than school work piling up on my end, but at l still have time to put up another chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. It's my longest one yet, about 6,000 words.**

* * *

Pilot Avard Dodger's log:

Survival is one of the hardest things to do on an unknown planet or environment. You have no clue what plant is safe to eat or what plant will turn out to be a two story tall monster that happens to feast on flesh. However the most important thing about survival is keeping your head as your getting chased by said two story tall flesh eating monster plant. Because then and only then will you have the chance to escape or kill it.

\- PREPARE FOR TITANFALL -

I, BT-7274, found myself resting against a tree. I did not know where I was nor could I reach any Militia or IMC comm channels. This in and of itself did not worry me much. Some planets neither the Militia nor the IMC really cared much about due to their poor positioning or lack of resources, but they usually left some type of base or communications array somewhere, usually with a skeleton crew. I just needed to find one and take it over.

I looked through my data banks and looked at the recent missions.

Mission: Destroy the Fold Weapon.

-Success

Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot

-Probability indicates success

I then run a system check.

Batteries at 100%

No damage to hull.

Shields are malfunctioning and are inoperable.

All Titan load outs available.

Rising out of the reclining position I was in, I spot a Ronin sword impaled in a tree across the clearing. In an unknown territory, it is unwise to travel without a weapon. I walk over to it and pull it from the tree.

A growl came from behind me. I turn with the sword at the ready. A sleuth of about 20 large black bears with white masks attached to their faces. They are preparing to attack me.

'What are these things they and I can't find any record of them in my data banks?' I think. 'It doesn't matter. They are threatening me so I should scare them off.'

I slash the closest one and cut it in half, but it felt harder than it should have. As the bear disintegrated, I stored that bit of info for later, a larger bear with spikes came from the back as the other bears causing them to step back some.

'Seeing how the others reacted to this one it should be much stronger than the others.'I reason as I look at the bears and they looked at me. Then the bears charged and I took Avard's version of the courageous route and … fled. There was no way for me to defeat 20 hardened bears; they would tear me apart if I had fought them with only a sword.

'At least Pilot Dodger is safe.' I thought as he ran through the woods. Sadly, I has no clue how wrong I am on this.

-About three kilometers North West-

(Avard's PoV)

I groan as I sit up rubbing my neck. My head no longer hurts, but now my neck does, greeeaat.

'Why are my clothes so loose.' I think as I look around. 'Where am I and why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

I'm in a clearing with a stream running around the edge. I was feeling light headed and was probably dehydrated as well as hungry. I walk over to the stream. My equipment felt heavier, not by much; but it was still noticeable. Anyway, I pull my helmet off and reach into the water. I was lifting the water to my mouth when I saw someone I thought was long gone. I stumble away from the water.

'Impossible. No one has tech for that!' I thought. I look again. I see a seventeen year old male. With short dark hair with frosted tips, a scar over the left eyebrow, and a pubescent stubble. It was me. Or rather my reflection. Everything was the same as when I left Angel City, except for my eyes. They were once 'mud puddle' brown, as quoted from my Drill Sergeant, but now they were a steel, no, a silver color.

I sigh as I go back to getting my drink. Once, finished I tighten the straps on my armor and do an equipment check. One Firestar, a Hemlock (three clips), my Wingman (36 shots), and my data-knife. My Radar is picking also up a friendly Titan about three klicks south east and moving North.

I try to contact them through my radio, but it seems to be damaged. No matter, I can get there in about five, six minutes.

I smirk as I run and tried to jump over the stream and into the trees. Emphasis on 'tried,' since I came crashing down into the stream. I notice my HUD tells me that the Kit is now re-calibrating to a new Pilot. I growl; I am not a new pilot I have been wearing this kit for about a week now.

I get up out of the water. Thankfully, the standard issue Militia outfit was mostly waterproof so my clothes didn't get soaked. Muddy yes, but not sopping wet. I get ready to run before I hear a growl.

I spin around with my Wingman in my hand. I was tired of almost getting mauled. I had enough of before I became a Pilot. I came face-to-face (fifteen meters away) with a werewolf that was standing on its hind legs. I'm not entirely sure what I had been expecting, probably those weird lizard things from Typhon; but I was definitely not expecting a fucking werewolf. As far as I knew those things were only on movies, books, or in children's nightmares.

"Hey, buddy." I say backing away. If I remembered correctly you could only kill werewolves with silver or wolfsbane and I have neither. "You wouldn't mind turning into a human would ya?"

The werewolf got down on all fours and growled more. "Ok. Ok, sore subject." I say stepping back some more. My HUD signals my Kit is now calibrated. "Well, it's been fun talking to you, _but_ I kinda have to go." I say before dashing into the woods toward the friendly Titan.

I hear Mr. Wolf howl before taking off after me.

"Fuck my LIFE!" I scream as I run faster.

(With Black and Yang)

"Did you hear something?" Blake asks Yang.

"Nope, but do you think this is the right place?" Yang asked pointing at some ruins and pedestals.

Blake shot her a look that read 'obviously' before walking over to it. "Chess pieces."

"Hey some of them are missing. We aren't the first ones her." She was a bit disappointed about that, but at least they got this far. Nor were they in last place either.

"Well I guess we should pick one." They then looked over the remaining pieces.

"Hmmmm," Yang made a noise as she looked at at a golden knight pieces and grabs it. "How about a cute little pony?" she asked holding it up.

"Sure." Blake smirked as she headed over to her boisterous partner. Suddenly, a scream fills the air. Blake was looking around to try to figure out where it came from while Yang turned to her.

"Some girls in trouble." Yang says loudly, but her partner was too busy wondering what was going on with the Nevermore that was flying over head. Seeing something fall from the over sized bird, Blake points up at it repeatedly, trying to get her partner's attention onto something that might hurt them. Sadly, Yang didn't notice.

"Blake, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Yang heard this and looked up just in time to see her sister get sniped by Deathstalker using Jaune as a projectile weapon. Well she couldn't see the Deathstalker, but you get the idea.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang was interrupted as a Ursa tumbles out of the forest trying to get something off of it before an explosion kills it. It falls over sending Nora who happened to be riding it tumbling off of its body.

"Awe it's broken." the crazed Valkyrie says studying the corpse.

Ren then stumbles up to the dead Grimm panting and gasping for breath before he scolds her, "Nora! Please … Don't ever do that again." he looks up and realizes Nora is gone… again.

Nora, as per usual, is being both 'cute' and annoying as she dances with a golden Rook piece singing, "I'm queen of the castle." over and over until Ren yells her name.

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren." She replies as she drops the golden statuette from the top of he head into her hand. She skipped over to the green ninja.

"Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?"

"I-"

"FUuuCk." Came a whipering yell. "Why won't you give up?"

Through the bushes burst a helmeted figure wearing a red and black scarf and clothing with orange and green-gray armor with numerous pouches and a sheathed knife. He has a pistol in his hands, a rifle on his back, and some weird looking thing attached to his belt at the back. He was, of course, followed by a Beowolf.

Once he saw the kids, the weirdly dressed teen made an abrupt turn and tries lead the Beowolf away, but it tries to go after the others. The teen then shoots the wolf three time to get it's attention. The monster resumes the chase.

(Avard's PoV)

'It seemed hurt by my bullets. Maybe I can kill it.' I thought as a smirk came to my face. I run slow enough that it is just behind me but can't grab me. Running to a tree, 'I really hope this works,' I think as I run up the tree. The werewolf slams into it as I activate my invisibility and kick off of the tree. I reload mid air and land behind the monster. I shoot out its knees as I become visible following up with putting the other four bullets into its skull. It falls down and starts to disintegrate.

'That's odd.' I think as I watch. 'Maybe it's because I didn't use silver.'

A girl wearing a black bow leans over to a busty Blonde girl and asks, "Did he just trick a Beowolf into running into a tree?"

'A what now?'

"I-" The blonde got out before a red headed spartan girl ran out of the bushes followed by a giant scorpion. She was doing an impressive job of both dodging and pissing it off.

"Great job Red." I yelled to her. I think she also gave me a thumbs up.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail." Bow girl ask blonde again.

Then the blonde explodes, literally. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

I then remember the friendly Titan signature. I look at the HUD it appears to be heading in my direction now. So, I'll stick around and watch the weirdness that is currently going on.

"How could you just leave me?!" someone called from the sky. I look up a see a giant raven.

"I told you to jump." said a girl wearing a black and red dress and a red cloak.

'How did I not notice her before?' I think to myself before I notice something white fall from the bird.

"Uh. I think that bird just crapped." I told everyone around me. All of them snickered. 'Ok. they're immature…' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a Vanguard Titan and a huge mutated black bear with spikes roll into the clearing. I recognize the chassis… BT! They were followed, by even more of those black bears. When I saw some damage BT's chassis, I was instantly worried for my friend.

I sprint at my friend, wanting to help him. I jump onto a black bear and shoot it in the white mask killing it, I think. I jump off and stab my data-knife in both of another's eye sockets before slashing its throat. Swinging off of that bear, I turn invisible and jump onto BT.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I yell as I shoot the Spiky bear from BT's shoulder forcing it to retreat for now.

"Dodger?!" BT asks in shock? Is it possible for an AI to actually express emotion? Yes, if they were androids designed to do so or were a simulacrum, a.k.a. a human mind transferred into an android's body. As for Titans, well, most of their AI were only good for pointing out dangers or fighting. Sure, Vanguards and Monarchs were a bit different, but BT didn't go through a metastability. At least he didn't while I was with him…

I push these thoughts out of my mind. "BT, I'm coming in." I climb into the hatch on top of BT.

Backing away from the sleuth, I start to plan. 'We only have a Broadsword and no other weapons. Wait, if we activate certain abilities of the various types of Titans we will stand a better chance. I hope this works.' I think

"BT, bring up the flame shield from Scorch, the Acolyte pods from Expedition, and Phase Dash from Ronin." I tell him what I believe would be would be best in this situation.

"I do not understand." BT tells me.

"I want those skills to be used right now. I don't care how it happens, but we need that to happen for us to survive this." I tell him as the bears rush us.

(With the Future Teams RWBY and JNPR just after Dodger charged)

Everyone was watching 'BT' and 'Dodger' when they suddenly remembered the Deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all back together, including the boy and the Iron Giant, now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically as she watched 'Dodger' charge into the sleuth of Ursa.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed as she flew at the Deathstalker. The monster blocks her initial attack and sends her back some. Ruby, now realizing just how out classed she was, fled using her sniper to increase her speed. During her escape, the Nevermore decided to aid its fellow Anti-humanity comrade. It launched some of its feathers from its wings pinning the red girl and blocking the blonde one from aiding her. The Deathstalker hissed as if thanking its feathered comrade as it went in to kill the red hooded girl.

Ruby braced for the hit that would for sure break through her aura. But the pain didn't come from being hit.

"You are so childish."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked peeking through her fingers.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit…" Weiss pauses trying to find the right word. "Difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby defends herself. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"Your fine." Weiss dismisses as she walks away.

Ruby takes a moment to stare at the Deathstalker that Weiss 'caught.' "Whoa."

The two get back just in time to see the Ursa charge the Titan.

"Where's the boy?" Ruby asks as she looked over the group.

"In the robot." Ren said watching the robot hold out its hand and a redish-orange shield of some type forms. The Grimm that collide with it burn to death.

A mocking laugh comes from the robot as the Ursa burn away. "AHAHAHA! BURN, LOSERS. AHAHAHAHA."

The Ursa back up slightly. The voice comes from the robot. "Shoulda thought about the consequences when you picked on my friend." Two pods pop up from the back of the robot. "Now, die you freaks." The pods launch tens of rockets into the sleuth, decimating it, and causing the remainder to retreat.

The robot walks over to the group of eight. Everyone but Jaune assume fighting stances. The front hatch opened and the boy hopped out.

(Avard's PoV)

I hopped out of BT to show a lack of aggression, but these kids didn't seem to know that. Well, the one wasn't preparing to kill me, but he looked clueless. So I decided to try my luck with reasoning with them.

"Uh, hi." I wave at them. They are now looking at me like I'm an alien, which technically might be true. I stop talking as they still have their weapons pointed at my face, and their slight aggression seems to have made me forget what I was supposed to ask. It was not the fact that most of them ever incredibly beautiful.

"Pilot, we are currently lost and require directions to the nearest communications tower." BT reminds me through our comms, before asking the eight. "Which way is the nearest settlement?"

The clueless one points south.

"Shit." I sigh. "Back through the forest filled with nightmares. BT charge up the Flight Core I have a feeling that we will need it." I said as I jumped onto BT's shoulder. As I was about to ask if the kids wanted to come back with us, I received a message.

[Incoming message: Decrypting]

[Message: Hello Dodger. This is the Advocate, I'm sure you have heard of me.] There isn't anyone in either the Militia or the IMC that hasn't heard of this mysterious person who truly owes allegiance only to himself despite saying that he works for all pilots. [I am sure that by this point you will need help so I have taken the liberty to help you, but you will need to earn it. Under the center of the ruins is a particular relic. Collect that, return it with the kids to the man with a cane and I will be able to continue to help you from that point on.]

I jump off BT and land by the center of the Ruins. The girl wearing the red cape and the awkward blonde boy grabbed a golden Knight and a golden Rook piece, respectively, as I checked out the center. The stone was too big for me to move and my weapons are too weak to break it.

"BT, can you break this for me." I ask pointing to the stone.

"Affirmative." BT smashes the stone into pieces. I rummage through the rubble until I found a piece of silver metal. I pull it out and look it over. It appeared to be either a Queen or a King chess piece. I never played chess before so I wasn't sure which one it was. I pocket the small statue.

I get back onto BT's shoulder and see the kids running to the South.

"Follow them BT." I say.  
"Already on it." he tells me, jokingly.

I smile under my helmet. 'BT is learning to have fun!'

-TITANFALL-

We finally made it to a cliff and some more ruins. We were also being chased by some werewolves supposedly called Beowolves, the giant raven that's apparently called a Nevermore (like the old Poe poem), and a Deathstalker that had fallen behind. This was going to be bad.

Each of the Beowolves takes three or four shots to the head with my Hemlock and Wingman respectively, and the Nevermore and Deathstalker were like shielded Titans. I wasn't going to be doing much damage with the weapons I currently had.

We have seven competent teens, one incompetent teen, me and BT. If this was a perfect world, BT would have his shields (He had informed me of their current status on the run over), I would have my previous strength and speed, and the incompetent one wouldn't be incompetent. Sadly, this isn't a perfect world… I had the physical fitness of an above average Titan scrap thief, but not a combat Pilot.

The Nevermore flew over our heads and lands on top of a ruined tower. I could hit it with a Lasershot, but BT keeps complaining about me mix and matching the Loadouts are messing with his programming.

The all of us take cover behind some ruined arches as the Nevermore launches feathers at us. BT was barely able to hid his body in between them. Not much time later and most of the monster parade had caught up with us.

"We'll stall, you guys get to cover." I yell as I enter BT's cockpit. "BT we'll need to buy them time to escape…" I start to tell him before I get cut off.

"So I'll need to mix the Load outs again." BT sighed. "But that would mess with my programming. Do you really want me to just abandon it?"

I pause. Programming for AIs is like human nature, always trying to control and limit us. BT already knew how I felt about this and we had that discussion while we were on Typhon, so it probably, should have, came as no surprise when I told him. "Yes, the 'sacrifice' must be made."

"Alright." He said weakly. I smile slightly at my friend's next step at becoming more human.

"BT activate the Flame shield, VTOL Hover, and uh…" I had no clue what I should choose for the last one. I needed to take out that bird, but the wolves were too numerous to choose the Lasershot.

"Pilot, I would suggest we use the Acolyte Pods and the Flight Core." BT hesitantly suggests.

I sigh, "The children know how to fight, minus that one," I think of a certain blonde boy. "so they should be alright against that bird." Plus, for some odd reason they have guns in their melee weapons.

BT readies the broad sword, which is our main way of attacking for now, while I prime and aim the Acolyte pods. "Firing." I say as I let loose.

The rockets take out ten Beowolves. The Deathstalker backs up some, waiting, but the wolves kept charging. They arrived in seconds. The first one there go a surprise slash across the neck. The next got stepped on as I sweep the blade through the pack as they moved to surround me and BT. A Beowolf in the back howls as the remaining sixteen Ursa, including the spiky one, comes out of the woods and around the Deathstalker. This is what I was trained for: being outnumbered, outgunned, and surrounded.

"Flight Core ready, Pilot." BT tells me. I grin wickedly.

Activating the Core, we fly above the monsters and rain a barrage of missiles on their heads. They try to run, but I have used this core so much that unless they run into the woods or out of my range they wouldn't escape death. I landed in the mass of black smoke from their dissolving bodies feeling pretty proud of myself.

"Pilot, hostiles detected. One charging us right now." BT warned as he used a dash to get himself out of the way as the spiky bear flew at were we just where. I slash as it came into view. The blade only knocked it back.

'Da fua?' I thought as my eye twitched. 'Is that a Reaper in bear's clothing?'

"Dodger this entity is stronger than anticipated." BT says as we circle each other.

"I have an idea." I tell him as I see the Flight core is about a third charged..

"I hate your ideas." he replies causing me to smile.

I charge the bear, "Switch to Sword core. And focus regaining power to that core." I tell him. I punch the spiky bear making it slide back some. It looks at us before it bellows similar to how a wolf howls. Suddenly, several more Ursa pour into the area.

I punch Spiky, the spiked mutant bear, causing it to slide back. It's backup rush us. I slash on the left before having to dash to avoid a hit. I swing the sword into the sleuth and try to cut down as many as possible. Sadly, Spiky blocked the blade and was attempting to pin it. I try to rip the Broadsword back, but Spiky was actually pinning quite well. For a reaper disguised as a mutated bear.

I drop the sword and punch Spiky in an attempt to get him off my sword. Unfortunately, he just takes the blows. Suddenly, the Deathstalker rushes past us and smashed BT an I to the side with its claw. We roll a couple of times before coming to a stop. I groan.

"Fuck that hurt." I moan I haven't been hit that hard since the fold weapon. 'Why does that feel so long ago?' I think, but shake the thought from my head. 'No time to get distracted. Ah shit.'

I cursed in my thoughts as Spiky had just jumped about three meters off the ground and was heading towards our prone figure like a weak kinetic weapon. BT pushes us into a standing roll. I see our sword lying in the dirt just before Spiky slams into the ground kicking up some dust. BT dashes toward the sword. The bear smacks us on the side; making us slide a couple feet back.

"This bear is too strong and smart." I growl. "What does that thing eat?!"

"Unknown. It appears to hunt humans so maybe it's diet includes them." BT assumes as we dodge another swipe.

'I really hope it doesn't.' I think, making a face. "Doesn't matter. We need to end this."

I then had an idea. A horribly dangerous and crazy idea. BUT it just might work. I take a breath, exit the cockpit, and run at the bear. "BT get the sword."

We have done similar things to this on Typhon. BT drawling attacks while I grab stuff for our survival, but this time the roles have been switched.

I shoot my Hemlock at its mask. Unfortunately, the bullets bounced off, and even worse: the beast was now solely focused on me.

'I hate my ideas…'

I roll under a swipe at my head before back flipping over a swipe with its other paw. Midair, I shoot at it with my Wingman, but since I was mid air my shot was unstable and just skimmed the bear's mask. It headbutts me. I hit the ground and bounce twice. My left arm popped out of socket on the first bounce, and on the second a rock knocked the wind outta me. A shadow blocks out the sun as the bear stands over me. Its paws raised like it was holding a rock over its head. Then just before it swings down a larger shadow blocks it. I blink and the next thing I know I'm looking at a vaporizing body and my best friend holding an electricity coated blade.

"Cutting it a bit close there ain't ya?" I joke once I get my breathe back.

"Negative. I cut the spiked entity well above your head's level." came the robotic reply.

I was about to say something smart but an explosion cut off that line of thought. I turned to see one of the stone structures collapsing and four of the eight using the rocks as a staircase to a higher level kinda like Pilots, hmm. The other four are holding their own against the Deathstalker. Even if we try to help the either group we would just get in the way. Sadly, BT and I could only watch.

The four fighting the Nevermore soon left our sight, but we could see the other group clearly. The four were holding and dealing a good amount of damage to it, but the scorpion stabbed its tail into the ground attached to the bridge they were standing on. The four rushed it. Red and Useless were blocking it's claw strikes, the Green Ninja was trying to shoot its stinger off and the last member, the Mad as Bomber was bombing it with grenades. The scorpion threw off the Ninja just before Red threw her shield at the loosely hanging stinger. It cut it off before returning to its owner. Suddenly there was a pink blur and a cackle. I watched as the Mad Bomber flew back down onto the Deathstalker knocking it into the bridge and sending the other to into the air. Useless lands on his back, Mad bomber lands on her ass laughing, Red does a perfect hero landing, and Ninja stumbles over before collapsing in a heap. Maybe I should've check to see if he was alright… Plus, I really need someone to fix my arm.

I walk over to them before saying, "Good job, guys. I wanted to help, but you guys had it in the bag. Hey ninja you ok from that last hit? Cause you're looking a little green." I laugh a bit, but stop once I realized they didn't find it funny. Yeah, jokes ain't my thing. I look at towards the other group and my mouth drops. Someone or something was dragging the Nevermore up the cliff.

"Uh, BT are you see this." I ask in disbelief forgetting my dislocated arm.

"Affirmative." BT states. "I suggest a fastball to gain further data."

"Agreed."

As BT gets into position, the kids look at him in confusion. I set myself down in his right palm and grin. I love this part.

"Wind: Five knots, heading 117; Range: 150 meters; Projectile mass:" BT pauses weight me a bit. "78 Kilograms." Then he slings me.

The adrenaline rush that I feel every time BT chucks me, minus when I do not want to be thrown, makes me feel as though I could take on the whole IMC by myself. Too bad it ends so quickly.

Just as I was about to the edge of the cliff, I use my jumpkit to slow myself down. I hit the ground and do a standing roll. OR rather I hit the ground and scream in pain as my dislocated arm hit first…

"GAH." I practically scream holding my arm. "I really should have gotten one of those guys to pop it back in."

"Are, are you alright." Asked Goth Lolita.

"No my fucking arm is outa socket." I growl before she smacks the top of my helmet.

"No cursing."

"Just put my arm back in place." I snap at her. She must have realized just how much pain I was in and grabs my left arm.

"Ready?" she asked I nod. "On three. One, two."

Crack! "GAAAAAAAHHHH." I push away from the girl. "What about three?"

She smiles. "Three." I groan.

'Fucking sadist.' I think as I rub my relocated arm.

-TITANFALL-

Sadistic Goth Lolita's teammates, Blondie, Kuro Kunoichi, and Bird Shit, eventually climbed up the cliff. Well, I say 'climbed,' nut what they really did was jump between some type of hard light projection in the shape of a snowflake.

'I can't wait to have that piece of tech.' I thought smiling when I saw it. Being who I was and what I was trained by, I still have a want to, ah, acquire whatever tech I could get my hands on. Regardless of who currently has hold of it. Well, so long as they weren't the 6-4, A.C.E.'s, or The Marauders, but you get my point.

BT and the Deathstalker group flew across the canyon, using VTOL thrusters, not long after the Nevermore group made it to the top of the cliff. BT scaled the cliff with ease, despite the four passengers. As BT pulled himself over the edge, the passengers jumped off(or fell off as Useless did). From what I could hear from that group, Mad Bomber was trying to get BT to throw her up here like he did to me. However, someone named "Ren" stopped her. I'll have to thank him once I figure out which one he is. Fingers crossed that it's Green Ninja.

I was about ask "What now?" and slowly start learning about this planet, it's tech, and why they were out in a monster infested forest when an old man holding a cane walked out of the tree line with a woman holding a riding crop and some sort of holo-tablet. "Welcome back, students. I see you brought a metal giant and a boy back as well."

I study the two. Living as a thief you tend to sharpen your senses to better pick your marks and plot escape routes incase a officer see you. Once I joined the militia, that skill sharpened to the point of me being able to assess threat levels of people and make split second decisions that some would hesitate to make. Like distracting a bear-disguised-reaper to buy BT a couple of seconds.

The woman looks fierce and most likely has some special type of 'hobby' if the riding crop was any indication. She also gave off that annoyingly strict teacher feel,and not the drill sergeant like the ones that'll kick out of class for asking a question that hold the class back for a couple seconds longer than they think you should. In other words, someone I will most likely butt heads with… repeatedly.

The Old man, though, I could practically smell blood of many on his hands, both innocent and not. He watches me the same way the IMC would eye a damaged Militia cruiser. Like I could be very valuable to whatever he was planning. He also gave off this really old feeling: like I was looking at the original copy of the Song of Moses. In short, I can't put my faith in him, regardless what he says.

"You eight, deliver your relics to Ms. Goodwitch," I snicker at her name. She really did look like a witch. "While I talk to these two." The man then gestured to the side, away from the cliff so I don't have to worry about him kicking me off of it… probably.

"May I ask for you name?" he said once he stopped.

"You may." I tell him. He gives me as look and I roll my eyes under my helmet. "It's Avard. Avard Dodger." I tell him my actual name rather than a fake since it will only cause problems later.

"So what, may I ask, are you doing here, young man?" He asked as he looked me over once again. "Your armor doesn't seem like it's from Atlas nor does the large robot you seem so attached to … So where are you from and what are you doing at my school?" His voice seemed nice, but I could feel a slight hostility in his tone. Caution I can understand, but straight out hostility? What the fuck did I or anyone who looks like me do to you?

"Um we're lost," I gesture to BT and I, but he just seems more annoyed. "We don't even know what's going on right now." I panic slightly as I start to feel more annoyance. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the Sadist and Bird Shit handed over a gold statuette to Ms. Witch. So I pull out my silver piece. "Will you take this as a peace offering?" I ask still panicking at his ever growing annoyance and the little bit of bloodlust that started to slip in. However, the moment he saw the silver piece that all vanished, and was replaced with curiosity and confusion.

"Follow me." He said before walking off towards a castle-like building in the distance.

"BT. I think we are in deep trouble this time."

"Negative, Pilot." My friend responds. "We just got out of the trouble you are mentioning. I believe we are just now landing in the 'fire.'"

I groan. 'Maybe he shouldn't start humanizing after all.'

* * *

Forever Fall Forest: at around that the same time

About thirty kilometers away from Vale, in a clearing near the heart of Forever Fall, ten objects hit the ground. All wildlife, including Grimm, temporarily evacuated the area. The impacts were powerful, but seemed to defy all laws of nature as there was no damage to that area. Just as soon as things seemed to calm down a scream pierced the air.

"MEINE BEINE! SIE BRENNEN!" screamed a cloak pilot while rolling on the ground. Not far away another pilot, a Holo, was puking his guts out through his now-open visor. Once he finished he rushed to a nearby Scorch Titan and began rummaging around in the Titan.

A female Pulse pilot groans from where she lays. She, thankfully, just feels like she got smashed in the back. A feminine robot crouches next to a male Pulse Pilot who had mechanical arms and was clutching his head and trying not to scream in pain.

"Kane," called the Robot. "Viper and Richter need pain meds."

Kane rummages around in his Titan a bit more, before tossing two large bottles of medicine over his shoulder to Ash who easily caught them "Don't know if that'll be enough just let me know if the scrubs need more." He said as he continued to look for … who knows what probably something illegal.

"I think one bottle would have been fine." Ash says as she administers the medicine. Kane just snorts and mutters something about scrubby Simulacrums.

"Where are we?" Slone asks after entering her Titan and closing her hatch.

* * *

 **Yes, the Pilots are alive. Yes, they will fight Avard and BT. Yes, Ozpin seems like a dick. But if you were in his position would you be any different? A random teen wearing weapons and armor and a two story tall robot appear in the middle of an entrance exam and you have no idea who they are, how the go there nor what they want (the camera's were knocked out during their impact).**

 **If you want to ask any other question or see something that I need to fix PM me or leave a comment. Heck, even if you have an idea for the story shoot it to me and I'll check it out.**

 **As always comment, favorite, follow, or share with a friend. See ya next time. JA NE!**


End file.
